As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,875,744; 4,813,521; 3,861,556; and 3,542,446; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse storage container devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices are uniformly deficient with regard to their providing both a storage and retrieval capability for the miscellaneous articles that are contained within the devices.
As anyone who deals with small diverse sized articles on even an infrequent basis is intimately aware, storage of such articles does not present a major problem; however, the retrieval of the desired type and number of such articles normally requires substantial space to spread the articles around on a flat surface in order to make the paper selection.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among both homeowners and even skilled craftsmen for a new type of storage and retrieval apparatus that will allow the user to both store and spread the stored contents relative to the same basic storage receptacle; and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.